More Bark than Bit
More Bark than Bit is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15. Premise Cooler and Nose Marie are trapped inside a video game. Plot Part 1 (At the HQ's arcade room, Whopper is seen playing an arcade game called Super Marlo Brothers. Watching Whopper are Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie. Holly is rubbing Cooler's stomach.) Whopper: I'm almost there! Yes! I'm at the final level! Nose Marie: Meh, I never liked video games. Cooler: Why, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: They're bad for the brain. Cooler: Oh. Whopper: Take that, monster! (Whopper beats the final stage.) Whopper: Hooray! I won! I won! (Whopper rushes to Holly, Nose Marie, and Cooler) Whopper: Did you see that, guys? I finally beat Super Marlo Brothers! Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie: Yes, Whopper. We know. (Barkerville enters) Barkerville: Cooler? Cooler: Yes, Barky? Barkerville: I am happy to report that Zippy is getting adopted today. Nose Marie: That's wonderful, Barky! Cooler: We should go see who the new owner is. (Outside, the Pound Puppies are waving goodbye to a Retriever named Zippy, who just got adopted by his new master) Holly and Pound Puppies: (Singing) Goodbye, Zippy. Farewell, Zippy. Adieu, Zippy, you found a happy home. Zippy: Bye, Pound Puppies! (Zippy and his new master walk away) Whopper: Hey, everybody! Guess what? Barkerville: Let me guess, you just met the king of Pluto, haven't you? Whopper: No! Even better! I just beat Super Marlo Brothers earlier today! Beamer: Well, that's a first. Whopper: I wonder what arcade game I'll try next? Avenue Fighter II? Nah. Maybe I'll try Stack Man. Hmm... so many arcade games, so little time. (Whopper leaves) Beamer: Sometimes, I wonder about that pup. (Meanwhile, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are having a conversation with a salesman(Mr. Green). Mr. Green is standing with a huge box) Mr. Green: This is no ordinary arcade machine, Miss Stoneheart. This here machine will suck the player inside the video game. To get out, all they have to do is beat this game. If they can't beat the game, they'll be stuck inside forever. Katrina: Ooh, I like how your plan, Mr. Green. Now, go next door and sell them the arcade machine at no cost. Mr. Green: Your wish is my command, Miss Stoneheart. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Holly are sorting through adoption papers. They then hear a knock on the door.) Cooler: I'll get it. (Cooler answers the door. Standing in the doorway is Mr. Green with the box) Mr. Green: Hello, young pup. I am Lief Green and I'm here to give you, yes you, a brand new arcade machine! Cooler: A new arcade machine. Well, thanks, but- Mr. Green: Oh, so you're interested? Tell you what, I'll give you this arcade machine for free. (Whopper rushes in) Whopper: Did you say a free arcade machine? We'll take it! Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler